Fumetsu no ai 不滅の愛
by Senhime-san
Summary: Eu não sabia... que eu podia gostar tanto assim de uma pessoa... A felicidade que me faz me sentir amada... Ser especial para alguem... Isso é tão perfeito.
1. Ao Entardecer Ygureji ni

Capitulo 1 – Ao Entardecer - Yūgure-ji ni

Tudo começou naquela tarde. Eu havia finalmente completado 16 anos. Minha família... Bem, era influente. Uma família tradicional de políticos. Eu sabia que minha liberdade seria tirada a qualquer momento. Afinal era a idade com a qual as mulheres deveria casar... Pelo menos segundo a nossa tradição.

Minha família passava por problemas graves financeiramente, o mundo da política e dos negócios esta ficando difícil e cada vez mais competitivo. Meu pai estava a beira da loucura.

Eu não era exatamente uma mulher... Era baixa, 1,54 de altura. Cabelos curtos e loiros. Olhos azuis e grandes. Lábios carnudos, e uma face de menina. Sim eu ainda era considerada uma criança por todos. Como eu queria ser criança ainda... Mas eu não seria mais... Não depois que fosse tocada... Que me tornasse uma mulher de verdade.

-Rin-san seu pai a aguarda.

Era tudo o que nunca desejei ouvir naquele dia.

-Hai.

Eu me levantei vagarosamente e caminhei até a sala onde meu pai se encontrava. Segui tudo segundo a minha educação rígida. Meu pai me permitiu sentar, após isso, falou com voz clara e forte.

-Rin... Você sairá desta casa amanhã pela manhã.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

-A partir de amanhã, você será noiva. Amanhã irá conhecê-lo, e dentro de uma semana irão se casar. Como sabe a família Kagamine passa por dificuldades, é sua responsabilidade ajudar a reconstruir sua família. Se casar com este rapaz é de grande importância e só posso confiar em você para fazer isso. Está claro Rin?

-Sim Otou-san.

Foi só isso o que saiu da minha boca naquela noite. Não falei mais. Minha hora havia chegado. Eu estava para ser engaiolada para sempre.

Sim eu estava com medo. Iria me separar da minha família, do meu querido irmão Len. Cuidei dele com tanto carinho. Mesmo sendo gêmeos sempre protegemos um ao outro acima de tudo, sempre me achei com cara de irmã mais velha. Ele é meu irmãozinho querido, do qual serei separada para sempre.

Ao entardecer do dia 18 de fevereiro, eu recebi a noticia que me casaria com alguém. Eu não o conhecia. Mas eu precisava salvar a família.


	2. Pétalas de Sakura Sakura no hanabira

Capitulo 2 –Pétalas de Sakura - Sakura no hanabira

As coisas começaram a ficar cada vez piores para os negócios da minha família, meu casamento deveria ser feito rápido. Esse era o acordo entre meu pai e o grande patriarca da família Kamui, um seleto clã de samurais, alem de ótimos administradores. Uma família perfeita, com integrantes perfeitos. O que eu, uma simples garota que mal saiu da infância iria fazer lá?

Estragar essa perfeição... Com toda certeza.

Já haviam se passado exatamente quase um mês, era final de março, as cerejiras começavam a desaborchar.

-Onee-chan!

-Ah... Len-nii-san... que foi?

-Papai me contou agora… Então ele vai mesmo fazer você se casar cm um homem desconhecido. Como ele pode jogar isso pra você?

-Len... Eu devo fazer isso, por favor não culpe nosso pai.

-Mas Rin...

-Eu estou bem, e vou ficar bem... Nós sabíamos que não podíamos ser crianças para sempre e que isso chegaria um dia né?

Eu o abracei. Por dentro, ele sabia como eu estava, sabia do meu medo. Ele me conhecia. Sim, Len conhecia cada centímetro meu, afinal ele era meu querido irmão gêmeo, o único que sempre esteve comigo e sempre me protegeu.

-Chegou a minha hora de proteger a honra da família Len, então não posso abandonar nosso pai numa hora como essa. Por isso, me deixe fazer isso.

-Como quiser Rin, mas se esse cara fizer qualquer coisa com você... Eu juro... EU mato ele com a minha espada.

-Arigatou Len-nii-san... Por me proteger tanto. – Eu o abracei mais forte. Ouvimos passos, era nossa mãe.

-Rin, Len... Vamos jantar.

Nós dois a seguimos, tudo estava silencioso demais para mim. Eu me sentia profundamente sozinha, nem mais o abraço do Len me reconfortava. Será que era por que eu não pertenceria mais a essa família? Será que era por que eu teria que deixá-los para salvar a honra de nossos antepassados? Que tipo de pessoa seria meu marido? Será que seria brutal? Por ser de uma família de samurais com certeza ele não seria nada gentil.

Logo chegamos ao cômodo onde jantaríamos. Papai estava quieto, todos estavam quietos, mal se ouvia a respiração deles.

-Rin Musume.

-Hai Otou-san?

-Recebi um convite agora a noite do seu noivo. Ele quer te conhecer antes que vocês se casem semana que vem. E que sente muito por não ter podido te conhecer antes, já que estava treinando nas montanhas. Amanhã a tarde você deve estar pronta para sair, logo após o almoço.

-Hai Otou-san.

Era tudo o que eu podia dizer. Nada mais eu podia falar, além disso. Len apenas me olhou com preocupação. Se eu pudesse nunca iria deixá-lo sozinho, as era realmente necessário e ele entendia isso, mas mesmo assim não aceitava.

De noite, eu mal consegui dormir, por mais que tentasse não conseguia parar de pensar o tipo de pessoa que seria meu futuro marido. Imaginava sua face, sua voz, seus olhos, seus cabelos, seu cheiro, suas roupas... Ou seja exatamente tudo.

A manhã não tardou a chegar tudo foi novamente silencioso dentro de casa. Realmente não lembrava em nada os tempos da infância, quando eu e Len brincávamos e enchíamos a casa de som e felicidade. Meus pais eram mais felizes... Todos eram mais felizes. Mas tudo passa... Nada dura para sempre.

O café da manha... O almoço... Tudo em silencio como se alguém tivesse morrido.

Isso tudo seria por que eu teria que me casar? Meu marido era tão cruel assim para que eles deixassem essa atmosfera tão tensa?

Eu não sabia e isso me atormentava de uma maneira que eu não conseguia compreender.

Estava no meu quarto.

-Rin Onee-chan... Está na hora vamos.

Len me acompanhou até o local combinado. Era cheio de arvores de cerejeira, elas já começavam a desabrochar. Um verdadeiro espetáculo magnífico. Ele me acompanhou por um caminho, eu não conhecia aquele local, embora parecia que ele sim.

-Otou-san me mandou te trazer por aqui, então, vou te passar as instruções. Siga por esse caminho até achar um lago, lá o seu futuro marido vai estar te esperando. Boa sorte... Rin..

Ele me abraçou com força e em seguida me abriu passagem. Eu segui devagar. Vestia um kimono branco com pétalas de sakura. Apreciava a paisagem, ao mesmo tempo em que um medo tomava meu coração.

Não demorei a achar o lago, havia muitas cerejeiras em volta dele, tanto que sua superfície estava coberta de pétalas. Era lindo.

-Maravilhoso.

Olhei em volta, não via ninguém...Isso até chegar mais perto do lago...

Em baixo de uma cerejeira... Alguém parecia dormir. Ele tinha cabelos compridos e roxos... Vestia um kimono com vários tons de azul. Aproximei-me devagar. Ele parecia dormir.

Eu vi sua face adormecida, era tão lindo...

Esse era o meu marido? Era essa pessoa que eu deveria me casar?

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, eu havia sido descoberta. Preparei-me para correr, mas aquele homem segurou a manga do meu kimono. Eu era baixa, então não deveria ser difícil para ele, afinal ele parecia ser bem maior que eu.

-Você é a Rin-chan? ... Gomen... Acabei chegando cedo demais... Ai eu dormi... Afinal não posso deixar uma rosa amarela tão bela esperando.

Ele sorriu.

Eu corei. Minha face ficou completamente vermelha, eu tenho certeza.

Eu não sabia o que responder...

Só conseguia fita-lo.


	3. Minha Decisão Watashi no ishi kettei

Capitulo 3 – Minha Decisão - Watashi no ishi kettei

Aquele homem mantinha seu sorriso tão terno, eu não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha reação.

Lentamente, ele se levantou, havia algumas pétalas de flores pelo seu cabelo e por suas roupas. Quando ficou de pé, totalmente ereto, pensei em como eu era baixa perto daquele homem, que eu nem ao menos sabia o nome.

Então uma nova pergunta invadiu a minha mente: Qual seria seu nome?

Sim era estranho, ninguém havia me dito o nome do meu futuro marido, mas ele parecia saber o meu.

Isso era estranho eu sei, mas nos casamentos arranjados era meio comum isso, se fosse parar para pensar.

Eu perdida em meus pensamentos, que nem sequer notei quando ele havia se aproximado, parando na minha frente.

-Seu silencio me perturba... Rin. – A voz dele era tão melodiosa. O olhar que pairou sobre mim fez meu corpo estremecer completamente.

-Eto... Eu não sei seu nome... – Engoli seco, minha voz saiu quase inaudível.

-Gakupo... Kamui Gakupo. – Eu estremeci com sua voz tão melodiosa e terna, como queria ter a segurança dele, mas estava com medo. Precisava agradá-lo, se não minha família acabaria na pior. Eram tantas coisas a me afligir naquele momento.

Gakupo me tocou a face, me encolhi, ao mesmo tempo em que me amaldiçoava por tê-lo feito. Afinal eu estava quase que repudiando ao meu futuro marido, se ele mudasse de idéia minha família ia acabar numa situação horrível.

Fechei meus olhos com força.

-Não precisa ter medo e ficar tão nervosa... Não pense que é preciso que me agrade para assegurar o futuro de sua família.

Eu o fitei. Ele continuou falando.

-Toda a situação já me foi passada. Você está se casando porque seus pais a obrigaram a isso, sob o pretexto de salvar a honra de sua família. Isso não é digno de um patriarca. Afinal como pode... Se ele fez a desgraça porque não ele a resolve? Porque deve jogar isso nas costas de uma donzela?

Aquelas palavras me doeram, talvez fosse assim que eu pensava. Estava tão confusa, mas eu sabia das minhas obrigações e não ia voltar atrás na minha decisão. Não importa o que fosse certo ou errado.

-Mesmo que seja isso... Não devo voltar atrás. Eu tomei a decisão de ajudar a minha família e assim o farei.

-Renegando a sua liberdade e se casando com um homem que nem sabia o nome?

-Hai. – Respondi com vivacidade.

Ele sorriu.

-Ou é muito tola para fazer isso... Ou então deseja muito salvar seus entes queridos. Não se pergunta que tipo de homem eu sou? Quais os meus desejos mais íntimos para com a minha futura mulher? Minhas vontades e ordens que terá que cumprir? Nada disso lhe perturba?

Meus lábios ficaram trêmulos, ele parecia ler a minha alma. Seu tom era de um misto de desprezo e sarcasmo. Suspirei e com voz amena respondi.

-Hai, eu me pergunto. Realmente desejava saber que tipo de pessoa eu teria ao meu lado nos anos futuros, suas vontades, seus desejos. Gostaria de saber mais, porém isso não me é permitido, então só fico com a dúvida e a curiosidade de quem terá que descobrir por si só.

-Você realmente deseja descobrir isso? – O olhar que ele me lançou após esta pergunta fez meu corpo ficar tenso. Mal senti minhas pernas, minha respiração me faltava. Achei que iria desmaiar, porém consegui me manter firme.

-Será minha missão e meu dever se me tornar sua esposa. – Por pouco minha voz não me abandonará completamente.

Ele se aproximou mais, meu rosto ruborizou. Com tamanha rapidez fui lançada contra o tronco da árvore que estava mais perto. Gakupo colocou cada uma das mãos em cada lado de minha cabeça, como quem que não desejava ver a presa escapar.

-Você, que não me conhece, deseja aprender sobre mim. Mas agora lhe pergunto... Kagamine Rin... Entre tudo isso, também deseja aprender a me amar como um homem e como seu marido?

Com aquela pergunta estremeci, minha respiração acelerou. Céus, eu não sabia o que fazer, o que falar, o que pensar. Ele era cruel. Como podia fazer tudo isso no nosso primeiro encontro? Seu olhar fixo em mim.

Eu estava com medo, estava encolhida conforme me era permitido naquela situação.

Os segundos pareceram horas, os minutos pareceram dias.

Foi ai que algo me chamou a atenção. Quando meus olhos acharam os dele, a sensação que e invadiu o peito foi da mais profunda solidão. Será que essa pessoa tão rica a poderosa podia ser sozinha? Eu que nunca fui sozinha, por ter pais presentes e um irmão tão amável. Não eu realmente não conhecia a solidão. Meu coração me dizia que por nunca ter conhecido tão sentimento é porque eu deveria livrar essa pessoa dele, era meu dever.

Minha mão direita se levantou e percorreu a pequena distância entre nós e tocou-lhe a face.

O olhar dele mudou para um olhar de surpresa.

-Hai... Também irei aprender a lhe amar como uma mulher deve amar um homem.

Ele continuou me fitando com aquele olhar surpreso. Ficou calado por alguns instantes e por fim falou.

-Sabe a gravidade da decisão que toma?

-Não... – respondi com sinceridade. – Mas irei tomá-la mesmo assim.

-Se realmente quer isso, saiba... Não vou deixá-la partir. Mesmo que me implore, chore, você não será de mais ninguém. Será minha e só minha. Eu nunca a deixarei ir embora.

Ainda assim deseja realmente ficar ao meu lado?

Seu olhar estava vivo agora, eu o fitei. Realmente queria entender essa pessoa, descobrir a razão da sua solidão.

-Hai.

-Não poderá voltar atrás, está é sua ultima chance de fugir disso Kagamine Rin.

-Não irei fugir, quero realmente isso.

Sim que queria descobrir tudo sobre ele.

-Então está feito. Não há como voltar atrás, espero que esteja pronta para arcar com as conseqüências de sua decisão.

-Darei o meu melhor... Kamui-san.

-É Gakupo.

Ele aproximou-se de mim. Sua face estava perto da minha, eu sentia sua respiração e ele a minha. Em seguida...

Como por razão desconhecida...

Seus lábios tocaram os meus de forma lenta...

Selando nosso primeiro beijo.

E baixo de uma arvore de cerejeira.


	4. Confissões Kokuhaku

Capitulo 4 – Confissões - Kokuhaku

Aquele momento pareceu uma eternidade. Senti-me nas nuvens. O que senti não há como explicar em palavras ou em frases, pois nem eu sei. Algo me invadiu sem permissão.

Era algo bom... Sim, realmente era.

Essa sensação e a lembrança - do momento - marcada e gravada em meus lábios foi o que me restou para dizer que realmente aconteceu.

Gakupo me levou até meu irmão, depois que nosso primeiro beijo acabou. Ele parecia alegre. Seu sorriso era muito diferente.

Pensei repetidas vezes no que havia acontecido naquela tarde. Meu coração acelerava, eu não parava de sorrir. Estava alegre, não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas estava. Brinquei com Len antes de ir dormir. Havia sido um dia para nunca mais ser esquecido e guardado com todo o zelo e carinho.

Quando eu estava me trocando, minha mãe apareceu em meu quarto. Ela me ajudou a trocar de roupa e conversamos, como há muito tempo não fazíamos.

-Seu pai ficou muito orgulhoso de você, Rin.

-Pelo que Okaa-san?

-Ele encontrou com o sr Kamui e seu filho a noitinha, antes de vir para casa. O rapaz falou muito bem de você, que o agradou de forma inimaginável. Ele gostou muito de você, Rin. Minha musume, finalmente a sorte nos sorriu. Não sabe o quanto orei para que desse tudo certo. Afinal, aquele rapaz não é o tipo que se agrada fácil, pelo que sabíamos, ele não se interessava por nenhuma moça. Sei que exigimos muito de você em pouco tempo, mas estamos tão orgulhosos que tenha conseguido e por ter esta disposição em fazer esse sacrifício pela sua família.

-Okaa-san. – eu a abracei. – Não é sacrifício. Faço de coração. Vocês são minha família. Além disso, ele é um homem maravilhoso e muito respeitável. Tratou-me com muita cortesia. Porém... Sinto que por um momento fui capaz de ver através dele. De conhecer o que ele quer esconder através da sua máscara de perfeição.

-Como assim Rin?

-Ele é sozinho... Seus olhos demonstram uma solidão incalculável, um desejo por afeição. Ele não conhece o amor que nós conhecemos. E é por isso que desejo tanto me casar agora. Quero mostrar a ele como é ser amado por alguém, ter afeição de outra pessoa.

-Mesmo que ele não demonstre isso por você?

-Mesmo que ele não demonstre isso. Mesmo que ele não me ame, mesmo que nunca toque em mim, eu quero fazer isso. Sinto-me no dever de fazer isso. E se ele não me amar, é uma conseqüência. Afinal é um casamento arranjado, mas nem por isso me darei por vencida.

-Essa é a minha musume. – Mamãe me beijou com ternura e saiu. Não demorou e Len entrou em meu quarto.

-Vamos me conte... O que a deixou tão feliz?

-Do que está falando nii-san?

-Ora Rin, acha que eu sou bobo? O que ele te fez que a deixou tão radiante?

Aproximei-me e falei baixo.

-Promete que não conta para ninguém?

-E quando foi que eu trai uma promessa nossa? Vamos conte.

-Ele me beijou.

-O que? –Len falou em um tom de voz elevado, bati nele para que voltasse a si. Então continuou. – E deixou-o fazer isso?

-Não tinha porque recusar. Sinto-me tão bem, como se algo novo começasse a brotar dentro de mim. É uma sensação tão boa.

-Huf...

-Que foi?

-Estou com raiva dele.

-Por que?

-Porque acho que ele acaba de roubar a minha irmã verdadeiramente de mim!

-Ah Len... – eu o abracei. Meu irmãozinho sempre querendo me proteger. – Você nunca vai me perder.

-Bom mesmo.

Dormimos juntos, como sempre fazíamos. Papai ficava bravo, mas acabava deixando e não falando nada quanto a isso.

Longe de nossa casa, das ruas e vielas desertas, perto da colina e do bosque de cerejeiras, onde uma bela mansão se erguia, meu futuro marido fitava a Lua.

-Gakupo-san... Está na hora de ir dormir, não?

-Kaito-kun... Logo irei... É que...

-Você parece muito feliz onii-san.

Uma menina de cabelos verde esmeralda aparecia e pulava nas costas de Gakupo, era sua irmã mais nova, Kamui Miku, mas que logo viria a se chamar Hatsune Miku, devido ao seu casamento com Hatsune Kaito, amigo de infância de Gakupo, que estava como hospede na casa dos Kamui. E só voltaria para Edo depois do casamento do amigo, o qual foi avisando naquele mesmo dia, quando chegou de viagem.

-Isso tudo é porque encontrou sua noiva?

-Miku... Vá para cama antes que eu seja obrigado a lhe amarrar lá.

-Cruel... Onii-san.

-Vai.

A garota saiu emburrada, batendo a porta.

-Ela vai lhe dar trabalho Kaito-kun.

-Tudo bem, já me acostumei... Mas me diga... O que há de especial na sua futura noiva?

-Ela tem cabelos loiros como o sol, um toque caloroso, olhos azuis... E foi capaz de descobrir o que eu escondo dentro da minha alma. Foi como se ela soubesse o que eu carrego aqui dentro. – ele colocou a mão sob seu coração.

-Fala dos seus sentimentos ocultos? Aqueles que nem eu sei a razão ou quais são... Mas sei que existem porque sou seu amigo há muitos anos.

-Sim... Mas enquanto você não foi capaz de descobrir em todos esses anos... Em apenas poucos minutos, uma jovem conseguiu me ler como um livro aberto. Ela realmente é preciosa Kaito... Caso contrário na seria capaz de fazer isso tão facilmente. Quero esse casamento o mais rápido possível. Não irei deixá-la escapar.

-Acho que você está completamente encantado por essa jovem. Quero conhecê-la assim que possível.

Gakupo fitou Kaitou com um olhar obscuro.

-Irá conhecê-la... Mas no dia em que nos casarmos, quando nenhum outro homem poderá a tirar de mim.

Kaito o fitou. Ele entendia vagamente o que acontecia com seu amigo.

Mas não sabia que o coração dele pertencia inteiramente a mim, já depois do nosso primeiro beijo...

E nem que o meu pertencia a Gakupo... Para todo o sempre.


	5. Visitas Hōmon

Capitulo 5 – Visitas - Hōmon

Eu acordei com aquela sensação ainda impregnando meu corpo. Meus lábios tremiam ao lembrar-me do beijo.

Meu corpo estremecia ao lembrar-me do toque dele. Era como se tudo.. Como se o meu mundinho começasse a girar em volta de mim e do meu futuro marido. Mas o que me perturbava era como eu ficava desse jeito só por um beijo. Céus, estaria eu maluca?

Não duvido... Realmente... Maluquice seria o primeiro passo para a paixão ou para o amor que eu sentiria depois. Mas sim... Ele nasceu exatamente depois daquele beijo.

Levantei-me antes de todos e fiquei no jardim, olhando as flores. Estava tranqüila e ao mesmo tempo radiante, pelo menos por dentro. A alegria do dia anterior ainda vivia em meu ser como se houvesse impregnado dentro da minha pele, como as lembranças dos momentos que não paravam de passar como um filme na minha cabeça.

Suspirei.

Peguei delicadamente uma flor branca do jardim – com cuidado – e a fitei, como quem esperava que a flor respondesse.

-Vocês flores são seres tão belos... Ele me comparou a uma flor. Isso me alegra. Me faz pensar que posso ser bonita como vocês... Mas às vezes penso que minha beleza tão infantil não pode ser comparada a beleza de uma flor adulta... Será que vou realmente desabrochar?

Falei baixinho, como se fosse um segredo entre a flor e eu.

Sim, era um segredo.

Um segredo que só nós duas saberíamos.

Caminhei sem rumo pelo jardim de casa. Logo todos levantaram e fomos tomar café. Tudo parecia normal, apensar de eu conter minha alegria para não deixar meu pai zangado. Além dele não saber que eu e Len dormimos juntos na noite anterior, senão ia ficar realmente furioso.

Segundo ele: mulheres devem dormir separadas dos homens para que a família não seja mal-falada. Se isso tem lógica ou não, realmente nunca parei para tentar entender. Somente obedecia, como uma boa menina e filha, apensar de sempre desrespeitar essa regra "por debaixo dos panos", junto com meu irmão... Claro... Não vou levar a culpa sozinha.

Quando terminamos o café chegou uma correspondência para papai. Simplesmente voltamos ao final do nosso café enquanto ele lia a carta. Depois de examinar o papel por alguns minutos, ele falou com voz firme.

-Rin. Você deve ir se aprontar imediatamente. Daqui a duas horas um encarregado da família Kamui vira buscá-la.

-Hai, Otou-san.

Terminei meu café e sai.

Minha sensação naquele momento: a mais pura alegria. Meu coração: palpitava de tanta felicidade. Eu realmente queria vê-lo novamente, eu precisava disso. Sim realmente... céus como era possível isso tudo acontecer por somente um encontro? Eu não entendia, ficava confusa, não sabia explicar ao certo. Não sabia se era bom o ruim.

Realmente eu não sabia!

Fui me arrumar. Minha mãe me ajudou a escolher um belo kimono. Este era de tom azul bem claro com alguns desenhos em amarelo claro.

Era lindo.

Meus foram penteados e adornados por uma bela presilha de flor de sakura.

Eu e sentia bonita. Sentia-me realmente bonita.

O tempo passou voando, afinal é demorada a arrumação de uma mulher. Sim realmente.

Logo, os encarregados vieram me buscar. Segui sozinha com eles para a mansão Kamui.

Pensava em como seria o local onde ele vivia, como seria seu quarto, seus moveis, se ele gostava de ler, se não gostava, enfim pensava em tudo.

Quando chegamos, não consigo descrever o tamanho susto que levei: Aquela mansão era extremamente opaca. Não tinha brilho, era melancólica, como que carregava uma grande tristeza. Por mais que fosse uma bela edificação era triste, e isso roubava seu esplendor e beleza.

A felicidade do meu coração apagou.

Foi preenchido, de súbito, por uma intensa tristeza e melancolia.

Os corredores aumentavam a minha tristeza e começava a me dar um medo esquisito. Um medo que nascia daquela tristeza, como se um demônio vivesse ali e quisesse me fazer mal, como se quisesse me devorar.

Um medo que nascia da tristeza e melancolia daquela mansão.

Fui deixada numa sala, um tanto escura. Era perfumada por incensos, mas isso não tirava a minha impressão, isso não diminuía meu medo. Cada barulho que eu ouvia, fazia meu coração disparar de susto.

Queria correr, fugir dali. Era doloroso.

Estava sentada no chão frio esperando Gakupo aparecer.

Ele realmente vinha? Será que ele realmente iria vir? Ou será que queria me testar de novo para ver se eu era capaz de suportar a tristeza e a melancolia?

Essas perguntas brotavam em minha mente, me deixavam mais confusa e com mais medo.

A porta abriu.

Um homem entrou. Vestia um kimono cinza sem muitos detalhes, seus cabelos roxos estavam presos. Ele se aproximou de mim, sentando-se na minha frente.

-Pelo visto já conhece a atmosfera melancólica e fria desta casa Rin.

Sua voz melodiosa invadiu meus ouvidos, eu o fitei sem dizer nada.

-Acho que este é o primeiro passo para entender o que existe dentro de mim. Foi aqui que tudo começou. Onde toda tristeza nasceu e onde ela deve morrer. Queria trazê-la aqui para que conhece-se um pouco de mim. Eu quero que você me conheça e em entenda como ninguém foi capaz. Isso será seu privilegio... Um privilégio que ninguém mais tem.

-Gakupo... – Foi à única coisa que fui capaz de falar.

-Mas você irá saber no seu devido tempo... Agora... Por favor, me deixe tocar a sua face... É o meu único consolo dentro deste inferno.

Eu consenti.

Ele me tocou a face – com a mão direita –, fazendo um carinho. Eu sorri meio acanhada. Gakupo me fitou com olhos ternos, então me puxou e me beijou, ao mesmo tempo em que me abraçava bem forte.

O beijo durou alguns minutos, depois ele colocou minha face contra seu peito e sussurrou.

-Vamos nos casar no final desta semana... Por favor Rin.

Eu o fitei.

-Mas achei que isso já estivesse decidido... Não precisa perguntar a mim.

Ele me fitou.

-Mas eu quero a sua opinião! Quero uma pessoa que pense e não uma boneca que se cala para sempre. Quer casar comigo no final desta semana?

Fiquei surpresa, sem saber o que falar de inicio, depois gaguejei uma resposta.

-Ha... Hai! Eu aceito.

Ele me abraçou com mais força.

Realmente não queria mais que Gakupo me soltasse, queria ficar assim para sempre.

Envolvida nos braços dele... Protegida. Sim... Realmente. Esse era meu desejo. Ficar perto dele para sempre.


	6. Casamento Kekkonshiki

Capitulo 6 – Casamento - Kekkonshiki

Depois dessa tarde, não nos vimos mais...

Eu só esperava aqueles dias intermináveis passarem, era doloroso. A brisa não tinha mais a mesma reação em minha face, era como se tudo ficasse nublado aos meus olhos. Eu me sentia sozinha, mesmo estando com a minha família.

Tudo isso pela falta dele?

Sim... Eu me sentia esquecida, como se ele não se lembrasse que eu existia. Que eu estava esperando por ele.

Gakupo, você foi cruel... Muito cruel comigo.

Os dias passaram lentamente, e isso me entediava. Len não compreendia minha súbita mudança de humor, até pra ele eu estava estranha. Mas como explicar que me faltava naquele momento? Como por em palavras as sensações inexplicáveis do meu coração? Como resumir a falta que aquele homem me fazia? Como alguém que eu conhecia a pouco tempo era capaz de fazer isso comigo? Capaz de me levar a loucura por não estar perto?Eu não entendo. Eu não sabia o que fazer...

Nos últimos dias queria chorar de tanta angustia. Ele havia esquecido de mim. Sim era certo! Pra que um homem feito como ele iria querer se casar com uma criança como eu? Acho que tudo não passou de um erro, de um trote de muito mau gosto. Len percebeu a minha angustia e ficou comigo, enquanto eu chorava em seu colo até adormecer. Depois ele saiu, sozinho, mesmo sendo noite.

Ele caminhou por muitas ruas até chegar ao bosque das cerejeiras, havia mais alguém lá.

-Você está aqui seu desgraçado!

O homem o fitou, seus cabelos longos se esvoaçaram com o vento. Ele se afastou da arvore em que estava encostado. Len mordeu os lábios e investiu contra ele.

-Você a fez chorar quase a noite toda. Por que a abandonou? Se não a quer fale logo, não a torture!

O homem franziu o cenho e com movimentos rápidos terminou por deixar meu irmão estendido no chão, com uma espada apontada sobre o seu rosto.

-Eu nunca a abandonaria. Minha intenção nunca foi a de fazê-la chorar. Eu a quero mais que tudo, e não é você, moleque, que irá mudar isso. Sua tarefa é há de protegê-la acima de tudo e de todos. Está era a sua missão e continuará sendo mesmo depois que eu me casar com ela! – Gakupo se aproximou de Len. – Você é o único a quem eu a confiaria, por isso nunca traia a ela... Afinal eu sei que você não gosta de mim, mas faça isso por ela. Se você a trair eu mesmo me encarrego de matá-lo, moleque!

-Ela é minha irmã eu jamais a trairia e, além disso, não fui eu quem a fez chorar porque não dou noticias!

-Ela terá noticias minhas... Afinal amanha é a véspera do nosso casamento.

Gakupo recolheu sua espada e saiu andando, até sumir da vista de Len.

Meu irmão voltou para casa, sem ter a vingança das minhas lágrimas, mas sabendo que logo eu estaria bem novamente, talvez isso o deixou tranqüilo. Porém, por um lado ele não parou de pensar nas palavras que lhe foram ditas.

Para o Len, ainda mais depois deste encontro, era questão de honra me proteger a todo custo.

Ele não admitiria perde... Eu sei que não.

No dia seguinte, meus olhos estavam meio inchados por ter chorado tanto. Quando cheguei para tomar café, tive uma surpresa ao abrir a porta.

-Bom dia Rin.

Não saia exatamente nada da minha boca, embora ela estivesse entreaberta. Meu pai me fitou um tanto nervoso.

-Rin que modos! Seu noivo está aqui para levá-la a um passeio e a tarde vão começar os preparativos para o casamento, então pode, por favor, ser mais educada e sentar-se, tomar seu café para poder sair? É ruim deixar o noivo esperando.

-Por favor, Kagamine-san. Não tenho pressa alguma, aprecio que minha noiva tome seu café-da-manhã, tranqüila.

-Mas Kamui-san...

-Meu pedido não é suficiente para o senhor, Kagamine-san? – Gakupo fitou meu pai com olhos frios. Senti como se minha alma congela-se.

-Perdão Kamui-san, seja como desejar.

Meu pai ficou estático, como era de se esperar. Às vezes Gakupo me dava muito medo, principalmente quando vi aquele olhar gélido. É como se minha alma e meu corpo fossem acorrentados e jogados na mais profunda escuridão. Sim, me dava muito medo. Tomei meu café-da-manhã de forma aparentemente tranqüila, mas não muito demorada.

Depois disso saímos, acompanhados por alguns samurais, eram da guarda pessoal dele. Afinal, ele era alguém muito importante, então podia ser alvo de ataques. Mesmo com toda a sua imponência.

Logo, chegamos ao bosque de cerejeiras, ela ainda estava lindas. Gakupo dispensou os samurais, e seguimos só nós dois o restante do percurso até o lago. Chegando lá, havia um barco nos esperando.

Cuidadosamente, ele me ajudou a subir e a me sentar. Era um barco simples, mas confortável.

Gakupo o empurrou e depois subiu. Remou um pouco até chegarmos mais ou menos no meio do lago. Eu olhava em volta. Nunca tinha visto os peixes tão de perto, e as flores de sakura estava tão belas na superfície da água, parecia um quadro monumental.

-Rin.

-Hum? – Eu o fitei. De súbito ele se aproximou de mim, achei que fosse me beijar, mas Gakupo só me olhava.

-Seus olhos estão inchados. Por que chorou Rin?

Estava tão visível assim? Com certeza.

-Não é nada de especial.

-Como assim não é nada de especial? Porque seus olhos estão inchados dessa forma então? Se não há motivo, não precisava ter chorado!

Ele se exaltou, eu me encolhi. Meus lábios estavam trêmulos.

-Eu... Eu... Eu... sentia a sua falta... Por isso... Por isso... não consegui conter as minhas lágrimas. Achei que você tinha se esquecido de mim, não me deu noticias depois do nosso encontro na sua casa. Achei que fosse um brincadeira de mau gosto.

-Baka.

Ele me abraçou forte.

-Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de tamanha crueldade com um ser tão puro? Rin... Claro que não, você é a coisa mais importante para mim. Eu nunca irei te deixar, entendeu? – ele falou isso apertando meus braços e olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. – Eu te disse, você é minha e nunca mais vou te deixar ir embora!

Ele me soltou e suspirou, voltando a sua calma inicial.

-Eu não lhe dei noticias porque havia viajado para uma cidade do interior, a pedido do meu pai, para convidar oficialmente alguns parentes e amigos íntimos da família. Embora eu aprecie algo fechado com pouca gente, assim não teria que ficar dividindo você com os demais.

Minha face corou. Gakupo sorriu, pela primeira vez naquele dia. Era como se ele fosse capaz de sorrir somente quando eu estivesse perto. Era tão mágica essa sensação.

-Isso não se faz Gakupo-san. Devemos...

Ele se aproximou de mim subitamente de novo.

-É Gakupo, Rin... Só Gakupo.

Minha respiração acelerou. Ele me acabei pendendo para trás, e Gakupo fez um movimento brusco para não cair em cima de mim. O barco mexeu e acabou virando.

Caímos na água, estava meio fria e eu não sabia nadar.

Se ele não estivesse ali, com certeza eu teria morrido afogada.

Mas ele estava, e me salvou. E eu desmaiei, sim eu sou fraca pra essas coisas ainda mais pelo susto de não saber nadar.

-Gakupo-sama... Rin-sama... Está tudo bem?

Gakupo estava comigo nos braços, seus samurais ouviram o barulhão e vieram correndo para saber o que se passava. Nada mais racional.

-Sim, está.

Meu noivo era tão quente, me sentia completa perto dele e protegida.

Ele me levou até sua casa. Foi comigo no colo. As pessoas olhavam e achavam aquilo no mínimo estranho.

Após entrarmos, ele seguiu até seu quarto.

-Senhor Kamui.

-Providencie roupas secas para mim e para a minha noiva. E prepare um banho quente.

Depois de dizer isso ele fechou a porta. A empregada não demorou a trazer as roupas secas.

-Senhor, permita-me...

-Apenas deixe as roupas e me avise quando o banho estiver pronto, não é necessário que faça mais nada.

A mulher engoliu seco.

-Hai.

Ela deixou as roupas e saiu, fechando a porta.

Gakupo abriu minhas vestes e lentamente as retirou, se eu estivesse acordada ficaria completamente envergonhada... Não só isso ficaria com medo também... Afinal eu sou uma garota não é... Não me sentia pronta para fazer... Vocês sabem...

Ele enxugou meu corpo molhado e secou meus cabelos. Então me vestiu com um kimono branco e me colocou em sua cama. Não fez nada, além disso, não me tocou ou violou... Ele realmente era um bom homem.

Em seguida, Gakupo se despiu e se enxugou, foi quando eu acordei e vi seu corpo nu de costas, embora seu cabelo estivesse solto – não possibilitando qualquer visão -. Ele se virou e me viu sentada. Pela primeira vez, acho, eu o vi envergonhado, tanto é que rapidamente se vestiu com um kimono branco como o meu.

Lentamente, eu me levantei e me aproximei, sentando perto dele.

-Etooo... Gakupo...

-Antes que pergunte, não fiz nada.

Foi quando eu descobri que ele havia trocado as minhas roupas, enrubesci no mesmo instante. Abaixei a cabeça. Era realmente tão vergonhoso que ele tivesse visto o meu corpo. Afinal eu não tinha nada de grande exuberância. Eu era só uma garota normal, além de que, ainda não havíamos nos casado.

-Penteie meus cabelos, Rin.

Gakupo me estendeu um pente, eu o peguei e comecei a pentear. Seus cabelos eram macios e tão bem cuidados, sentia até um pouco de inveja.

Realmente parecia que tudo nele era perfeito, embora isso não fosse realmente verdade, por fora ele podia ser prefeito, mas por dentro ele carregava uma dor muito grande.

-Obrigada... Por cuidar de mim...

Ele virou-se para mim.

-É meu dever como seu noivo... e quanto a sua roupa, me perdoe, mas não suporto que outra pessoa lhe toque na minha presença. Eu me senti culpado por te colocar em risco também, por isso devia cuidar de você e fazer tudo o que fosse possível para que ficasse bem. Logo o banho estará pronto e você poderá se esquentar.

-Acho que você viu que não tenho nada de exuberante. Meu corpo é normal.

Falei isso com a cabeça abaixada, fitando minhas mãos.

Gakupo me puxou e me forçou a olhar para a sua face. Estava com o cenho franzido... ele estava irritado.

-Não há nada de errado com o seu corpo Rin! O que é isso agora? Acha que só porque você tem 16 anos eu vou desistir desse casamento? Não foi você quem disse que queria se casar comigo? Esta voltando atrás por quê? Você é perfeita para mim, em tudo. Entendeu-me? Não preciso de outra mulher que não seja você, então pare com essas falas!

Ele acariciou minha face e sorriu.

-Não importa se você tem algo de exuberante ou não, o que importa é que vamos nos casar amanha e ponto final.

É ele sabia como me colocar nos eixos e me deixar tranqüila...

Realmente ele era o homem perfeito pra mim... e eu queria ser perfeita para ele também.

Dormi na casa dele, como me foi solicitado. Na manha seguinte tudo estava pronto.

A cerimônia foi longa e demorada. Vou dizer que também foi exaustiva, como essas coisas podem durar tanto tempo? Mas o que importava é que depois dela, nos dois estaríamos casados e eu finalmente poderia fazê-lo feliz. Acho que foi esse pensamento que acalmou meu coração e me deu forças para agüentar até o fim da cerimônia.

Depois que finalmente terminou, houve a festa até altas horas. Muita conversa, bebida, musica e comida a vontade. Foi muito divertido. Finalmente conhecia a irmã mais nova de Gakupo, Miku e seu futuro marido, Kaito. Foram muito amigáveis comigo. E Miku queria me abraçar o tempo todo, dizendo que eu era fofinha. Realmente ela parecia ser mais velha que eu... Isso me trouxe a pergunta: quantos anos Gakupo tinha?Eu nunca havia perguntado. Eu o fitei, ele conversava com alguns convidados. Ele sorriu e veio até mim, me levando para um lugar menos tumultuado.

-Logo isso acabara e poderemos descansar... Você está bem Rin?

-Hai...

-Agora me diga... O que deseja me perguntar.

Fiquei espantada, como ele sabia que eu queria fazer uma pergunta a ele? Era como se ele fosse capaz de ler através de mim. Tomei coragem, acredite perguntar essas coisas pode ser mais difícil do que parece.

-Gakupo... Quantos anos você tem?

Ele riu, eu não entendi o porquê da graça e fiquei emburrada.

-Desculpe Rin... Mas é que achei que nunca perguntaria isso... Tenho 23 anos... sou 7 anos mais velho que você... Espero que isso não lhe incomode.

-Não. De forma alguma... é que...a Miku-san é sua irmã mais nova e parece ser mais velha que eu.

-De fato ela é, tem 18 anos. Embora tenha a personalidade de uma criança de 5 anos.

-Que cruel falar assim.

-Mas é verdade.

Emburrei, realmente não gostei do comentário. Afinal era a irmã dele, como podia falar algo assim. Odiaria que o Len falasse isso de mim. Gakupo se aproximou e puxou meu queixo, colocando meu rosto perto do dele.

-Sabe que eu posso tirar essa sua cara de emburrada rapidinho, não é?

De fato...

Ele me beijou em seguida.

A festa continuou por mais algumas horas, até finalmente podermos nos recolher.

Mas havia algo...

Eu não estava pronta para me tornar definitivamente uma mulher...

Como dizer isso a ele?


	7. Noticias Inesperadas Yoki se nu Nyüsu

Capitulo 7 – Noticias Inesperadas - Yoki se nu nyūsu

Eu realmente não me sentia preparada.

Quando Gakupo e eu, finalmente, alcançamos os corredores, eu sentia meu coração bater forte. Minha cabeça estava abaixada.

Definitivamente não sabia como falar aquilo pra ele.

Eu estava com medo.

Chegamos ao quarto – depois de uma longa caminhada –. Era o mesmo local onde eu tinha acordado, depois da minha queda no lago.

Estava tudo preparado para nós dois. Ele se virou de costas para mim.

-Pode se trocar Rin.

Não precisou que meu marido fala-se mais nada, tirei toda a minha vestimenta e cobri meu corpo com um kimono branco – e um obi igualmente branco -. Sentei-me de costas para ele, tirando os enfeites do meu cabelo, enquanto Gakupo se trocava.

Meu coração palpitava, meu medo crescia.

Minhas mãos estavam tremulas. Coloquei os enfeites junto com a minha roupa – que recém havia dobrado -.

Eu não sabia o que pensar naquele momento. Era como se eu quisesse desaparecer, simplesmente. Fechei meus olhos com força. Senti um toque, meu corpo tremeu por completo.

-Rin?

Não consegui responder. Gakupo me virou e me fez olhar para ele.

-Não se preocupe com isso Rin, não vou lhe forçar a nada.

Meu desespero aflorou, depois daquelas palavras. Meus olhos lagrimejaram, eu segurei os braços dele com toda a força que eu tinha.

-Eu tenho que fazer isso! È meu...

-Não é nada!

A voz dele saiu autoritária, me encolhi. Ele me abraçou, e falou de forma gentil.

-Rin, não vou lhe forçar a nada. Eu sei que está com medo, sei que ainda não esta pronta. Esse deve ser um momento que você deve guardar para sempre na sua memória, pela beleza que ele traz. Será o seu momento de florescer como um rosa. Por isso ele deve ser quando você estiver realmente pronta. E isso ocorre naturalmente. Então, quando chegar à hora certa ambos vamos saber. Por enquanto basta que em deixe dormir ao seu lado.

Eu o fitei.

Estava surpresa.

Não sabia o que dizer. Meus olhos lagrimejaram.

Eu o abracei com força.

-Obrigada.

Sussurrei. Coloquei minha face contra o peito dele.

Gakupo sorriu, tenho certeza que ele sorriu.

-Não há o que agradecer.

Ele levantou minha face, limpou minhas lágrimas. E, em seguida, me beijou com intensidade. Seus sentimentos eram sinceros, eu conseguia compreender, mas me perguntava como ele podia saber que eu não estava pronta, que eu não me sentia segura. Gakupo podia ler através de mim. Era como se eu fosse transparente para ele.

Se isso era bom ou ruim, realmente não sei responder. Pelo menos por aqueles momentos, eu tinha certeza que não.

Depois daquele beijo, nos deitamos.

Eu logo adormeci, aninhada entre os braços dele.

Já era de madrugada quando algo o acordou.

Gakupo se mexeu o mínimo possível para não me acordar e saiu do quarto, silenciosamente.

Caminhou até o quintal. Olhou para a lua, estava cheia e tão bela. O céu estava limpo aquela noite.

-Apareça... Meiko.

Uma mulher apareceu do meio da escuridão das arvores.

Tinha cabelos curtos, olhos meio avermelhados. Trajava uma roupa tipicamente ninja.

-Perdoe-me meu senhor, por interromper sua noite de núpcias.

-Fale.

-Temos informações daqueles a quem o senhor procura.

Gakupo, que ainda fitava a lua – subitamente -, olhou para a mulher, com o cenho franzido.

-Encontraram?

-Sim. Estão num vilarejo não muito longe daqui. Creio que logo estarão aqui.

-O que eles pretendem voltando para cá?

-Ainda não sabemos, mas vamos descobrir com toda certeza.

-Certo. Me mantenha informado de todos os passos que eles derem. E arrumem todas as informações possíveis.

-Hai, meu senhor, o manterei informado.

-Certo, agora vá Meiko... Não quer deixar minha esposa sozinha.

-Hai, meus cumprimentos ao senhor e a nova senhora.

Gakupo a fitou com um sorriso, embora fosse um sorriso frio. A mulher se retirou. Ele voltou para o quarto.

Eu dormia profundamente. Meu marido acariciou minha face, com ternura.

-Não vou deixar que toquem um dedo em você. Você é o meu ser mais precioso... Não deixarei que toquem em você.

Ele sussurrou baixinho. Me mexi, mas não acordei. Em seguida, Gakupo me beijou e voltou a se deitar, me envolvendo novamente com seus braços.

Eu não entendia.

Algo estava incerto ou errado.

Algo que ninguém planejava.

O que estaria acontecendo que eu não sabia?


	8. Ventos da Mudança Henka no kaze

Capitulo 8 – Ventos da Mudança - Henka no kaze

O sol já havia nascido quando eu finalmente acordei.

Olhei em volta, sentia algo em cima da minha barriga... Era um dos braços de Gakupo.

Ele ainda estava me abraçando. Minha face corou.

Aquela pessoa especial... Estava tão perto... Era tão mágico... Tão perfeito.

Levantei-me devagarzinho para não acordá-lo. Quando me sentei e fitei a face adormecida dele, quase não acreditei.

Sua face adormecida era tão bela. Com alguns fios de cabelo sobre sua face. Se meus olhos pudessem registrar aquele momento em imagens eu realmente teria adorado, mas pelo menos ficou guardado em minha memória.

Ele se virou. Seu braço ainda estava sobre meu colo, e por eu ser levinha ele acabou me derrubando em cima dele.

-Ai ai...

-Rin?

Os olhos dele haviam se aberto no momento em que eu cai sobre ele. Nossas faces ficaram bem perto uma da outra. Ele me beijou, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava em nosso leito.

Toda vez que lembro dessa cena... meu coração deve bater umas 5 vezes mais rápido. Algumas pessoas devem achar ridículo, como eu posso ficar feliz com tão pouco? Pra mim não é pouco... É simplesmente algo mágico e perfeito. E pra mim - se fosse para viver disso – realmente bastaria.

-Me desculpe... Mas é que realmente não consigo me separar de você... É tão fofinha... Minha bonequinha.

-Gakupo-san... Não fale isso me deixa com...

-Rin... É Gakupo, quantas vezes vou ter repetir pra você? É minha esposa agora. E isso me faz ficar satisfeito.

Eu ri.

Foi uma manha realmente agradável. Len veio me visitar, ele a Miku-san se divertiram jogando alguns jogos de tabuleiros.

Logo após o almoço nós saímos para passear e fazer comprar. Gakupo não quis ir, ficando em casa.

Não quis ir contra a vontade dele, por isso não falei nada, mas notei que havia algo estranho pela voz dele.

Sozinho, Gakupo seguiu para uma casa no final da propriedade, de lá seguiu para o bosque das cerejeiras, onde permaneceu alguns instantes olhando o lago. Vultos passaram com velocidade pelas arvores.

-Apareçam... Sakura no Kaze, meus fieis guardiões.

Dentre as arvores surgiram Um homem de cabelos vermelhos e compridos, com ele uma garota também de cabelos vermelhos, mas presos em forma de maria-chiquinha, -tinham a forma de parafusos -; não muito longe deles, apareceu uma menina de longos cabelos loiros presos do lado esquerdo; a mulher de cabelos castanhos da noite anterior; uma mulher de cabelos cinza com duas katanas na cintura.

-Kasane Ted e Teto, os ventos gêmeos e amantes... Akita Neru, o vento da fúria... Meiko, o vento do silencio... E por ultimo Haku, o vento da bravura... Já faz muito tempo desde a última vez que eu reuni vocês todos.

Teto - Sim Gakupo-sama. Nossas contratulações pelo seu casamento

Neru – É chefe... Se amarrou finalmente.

Meiko (dando um leve tabefe na cabeça da Neru) – Isso são modos de falar com o Kamui-sama?

Gakupo riu.

Haku – Hora devíamos tomar um sake por isso

Ted – Você só pensa em beber não é Haku-san?

O vento soprou, Gakupo ficou em silencio por alguns minutos. Sua face ficou seria. Todos se silenciaram.

-Já devem saber porque foram reunidos aqui. Nosso inimigo mais uma vez esta se organizando e vindo para cá. Não posso por em risco a minha família, em especial a minha esposa. Então, devem tomar seus postos como civis e ficarem de olhos abertos para tudo e para todos. Devemos proteger esta cidade mais uma vez e proteger a nós mesmos, por isso conto com o trabalho de todos vocês.

-Hai Gakupo-sama – todos falaram juntos.

-Agora vão.

Eles se retiraram.

-Eu não vou deixar... Definitivamente.

Gakupo foi embora pouco tempo depois.

Enquanto isso, eu me divertia com a Miku-san e com o Len.

Fomos a várias lojas.

-O que acham desse tecido?

-Acho que vai ficar lindo em você Rin-chan. Ainda mais que é todo florido.

-O que acha Len-onii-san?

-Por mim tanto faz, isso é coisa de menina, não tenho nada com isso.

-Que cruel Len-kun... como pode dizer isso?

-Dizendo ué.

-Garotos são tão incessíveis.

Eu ri bastante com eles. Foi um dia muito bom. Mas por um lado eu estava preocupada... afinal realmente não sabia quando eu ficaria pronta... Eu sentia que meu coração ainda não estava completamente pronto para se entregar totalmente a ele. Porém, eu rezava para que ele ficasse algum dia. E que não demorasse tanto.

Sim... Eu queria demonstrar tudo o que eu sentia por ele, e retribuir todo o cuidado que ele tinha comigo.

Quando chegamos às portas de casa, Len se despediu. Não estava acostumada com ele morar numa casa diferente da minha... Havíamos crescido juntos, sempre estávamos juntos, era estranho agora estarmos separados. Isso me deixava um pouco triste, mas consegui esconder a minha tristeza... Ou foi o que eu tinha pensando.

A janta foi monótona. Embora tivéssemos Kaito-san como visita. Ele a Miku-san eram engraçados juntos. Formavam um bonito casal, mas discutiam bastante. Ele era muito brincalhão, quase nunca estava sério. Acho que isso irritava um pouco a Miku-san.

Dei algumas risadas ainda no jantar, mas dentro de mim havia um pequeno vazio. Gakupo me olhou, mas não disse nada.

Depois do jantar ele foi para a biblioteca, eu fiquei conversando com a Miku-san e com o Kaito-san, depois de algum tempo me retirei, para deixá-los sozinhos.

Pelo que eu sabia, deveria se casar no final daquele ano.

Andei um pouco pelo jardim. Estava perdida em meus pensamentos. Pensava em Len, na minha família, que agora deveria ganhar seu status novamente. Era estranho estar separada deles. Estar numa casa diferente, com pessoas diferentes. Eu me habituaria a tudo isso?

Olhei para a casa principal, me lembrei daquela manha prazerosa.

Sim eu me habituaria... Por que ele estaria comigo.

Então eu podia fazer tudo.

Sorri e corri para a casa principal. Perguntei a uma das empregadas onde ficava a biblioteca.

Realmente aquela casa era tão grande, que ficava realmente fácil se perder nela, ainda mais para mim que não estava acostumada com ela ainda.

Caminhei por aquela casa. Uma das coisas que me chamava a atenção é que... aquela casa parecia ser bem vazia... os pais do Gakupo e da Miku pareciam não viver ali, isso era estranho... Mas tentei não pensar nisso.

Finalmente achei a biblioteca, depois de andar por um monte de corredores. Abri a porta com cuidado. Gakupo estava lá, escrevendo alguma coisa.

Ele se virou quando percebeu que havia alguém. Tive uma surpresa... Ele usava óculos.

Tá bom isso foi engraçado, mas é que não sabia disso... E agora eu conhecia mais um Gakupo... O Gakupo que usa oculos... Isso soou estranho, mas tudo bem.

-O que foi Rin?

Fui pega... Eu o fitei sem jeito.

-Etooo... Posso entrar?

-Claro. Feche a porta depois.

Entrei e fechei a porta, sem seguida me sentei a poucos metros dele.

-Está arrependida de sua decisão Rin?

Eu o fitei. Aquela pergunta era pelo meu comportamento no jantar?... Com certeza.. Gakupo via através de mim... Era obvio que ele sabia o que se passava comigo. Abaixei minha face, por alguns momentos, mas depois a levantei fitando as costas de meu marido.

-Não me arrependi de nada do que fiz... Só ainda não estou acostumada com a nova rotina, com as novas pessoas, mas se eu tiver você do meu lado vou conseguir superar qualquer obstáculo que colocarem na minha frente. Perdoe-me pelo meu comportamento no jantar, mas saiba que escolhi ficar com você e vou ficar até o fim.

Gakupo sorriu, virou-se para mim.

-Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso de você. Venha cá.

Eu me aproximei, ele me abraçou e nós nos beijamos.

Cada dia era como um conto de fadas.

Cada momento era único e não poderia ser repetido.

Eu estava feliz.

Ele estava feliz.

Pra mim era suficiente.


	9. A Tempestade Começa – Arashi no Kaishi

Capitulo 9 – A Tempestade COmeça – Arashi no Kaishi

Meus dias, realmente, eram perfeitos.

Talvez, uma pessoa como eu não merecesse tamanha felicidade.

Se fosse um sonho, não queria acordar jamais.

A primavera estava chegando ao seu fim. E eu começava a me acostumar com toda a minha nova rotina, já não havia mais tristeza... Não havia mais incertezas.

Sim, realmente, esses dois sentimentos foram embora com as pelas pétalas de cerejeira... Acho que desejo uma nova estação das flores... É tão perfeita, tão sublime... tão, simplesmente, única.

Pena...

Mas precisaria esperar mais alguns longos meses para que ela volta-se. Porém, tendo meu marido comigo... Tendo Gakupo ao meu lado, a espera não seria amarga... Seria tão doce quando o mel.

Mas... Não estava tudo tão bem... Pelo menos nos últimos dias.

Embora não parecesse, ele estava mais sério do que de costume. Comecei a ficar preocupada. Porém, por outro lado, tinha medo de perguntar, às vezes até de me aproximar... Não queria que brigássemos... Tinha medo que brigássemos.

Mas queria compreender o porquê daquela seriedade dele. Meu coração se apertava.

Não passávamos mais tanto tempo juntos... Ele mal dormia... Eu não sabia o que fazer... Não sabia.

Numa noite, já era madrugada quando ele finalmente veio se deitar. Sentei-me na cama e o fitei, enquanto se trocava – de costas para mim -. Nada falei... Somente o observei.

Quando ele finalmente se virou, se deparou com a minha face um tanto agoniada. Percebi que ele parecia triste... Meu coração se apertou. Não consegui mais fita-lo, somente me deitei novamente. Lágrimas verteram pelos meus olhos. O que eu tinha feito de errado agora?

Escutei a voz dele baixinho.

-Rin... Desculpe-me.

Não respondi. Escutei ele se deitar e dormimos assim. Como se houvesse uma parede enorme entre nos dois.

Na manhã seguinte, ao enquanto tomava café, conversava com Miku-san e Kaito-san. Falávamos de um festival do final da primavera. Seria logo mais a noite, tudo já estava sendo preparado.

Gakupo chegou, meu coração apertou, mas respirei fundo. Fitei-o com um sorriso. Ele retribuiu com um olhar meio melancólico.

Servi seu café. Miku-san e Kaito-san saíram.

-Vai haver um festival na cidade. – Falei com voz tremula.

-Sim, eu sei. – Ele me respondeu com uma pitada de melancolia.

-Nós podíamos... Não melhor deixar pra lá. – balancei a cabeça, era uma idéia boba para tentar me reaproximar dele.

-Podíamos o que Rin?

-Não, nada, esqueça, você anda ocupado com seu trabalho, não quero lhe atrapalhar.

Encolhi-me, fitava a mesa. Ele pausou seu olhar sobre mim.

-Você quer ir? Pode ir. Sabe que pode fazer o que quiser.

Abaixei a cabeça. Murmurei, então, baixinho.

-Mas eu queria ir com o Gakupo.

Pra minha surpresa ele ouviu.

-Tudo bem, vamos juntos... Sei que não tenho lhe dado tanta atenção.

Eu sorri, ele deve ter achado graça.

A tarde pareceu uma eternidade para passar. Mas quando a noite chegou, eu não conseguia não demonstrar a minha felicidade. Trajava um kimono verde claro com pequenos detalhes em rosa claro, Gakupo estava com roupas cinzas. Eu e Miku-san nos divertíamos enquanto ele e Kaito-san somente nos vigiavam.

-Está tudo bem Gakupo-san? – Kaito perguntou baixo.

Um vento soprou, ele olhou para o templo de forma séria.

-Sim... Vou ir ao templo cuide das meninas.

Assim ele se afastou, eu notei, mas não falei nada. Fiquei triste... Mas não podia prendê-lo ali.

Gakupo subiu as escadarias do templo e foi até a fonte que ficava atrás deste. Com um movimento rápido ele subiu no telhado e fitou as arvores.

-Muita audácia sua aparecer aqui. – falou com voz seca e firme.

Cabelos longos e rosas surgiram dentre as folhas. Uma roupa preta de ninja. Uma voz melodiosa, mas violenta ecoou.

-Mas que recepção para uma velha amiga.

-Acho que houve um erro... Não existe nenhuma amiga na minha frente... Somente uma mulher qualquer.

-Como você é frio Gakupo, não era assim há alguns anos atrás.

-Esse passado está morto... Luka.

A mulher investiu contra ele, Gakupo repeliu e partiu para o contragolpe. Um luta rápida se seguiu, com investidas, golpes e boas defesas. Até que eles abriram uma distancia considerável um do outro. Um bando de ninjas negros a cercou, protegendo-a.

-Está em desvantagem. – Disse ela, com voz superior.

-Será? – Gakupo sorriu irônico. Ninjas vestidos de azul o cercaram.

-Você reuniu os Sakura no Kaze... Então já sabia que eu viria.

-Eu sempre estou um passo a frente de você Luka.

Ela riu debochada.

-Isso é o que veremos depois que eu acabar com os nobres e com a sua família... Soube que se casou... Sua esposa pode dar uma bela bonequinha pros meus ninjas.

Gakupo se moveu rápido. Quando Luka percebeu ele estava com uma lâmina sobre o seu pescoço e seus ninjas caídos no chão.

-Se tocar num fio de cabelo dela. Eu mato você.

Ele se distanciou e saiu, os Sakura no Kaze fizeram o mesmo. Deixando a mulher sozinha com seus ninjas.

-Isso é o que veremos.

Gakupo voltou para o festival. Quando o vi não falei nada. Voltamos todos para casa. Fui direto para o quarto. Gakupo foi atrás de mim. Fechou a porta logo após que entrou.

-Rin...

-O que eu fiz de errado? O que eu fiz de errado?

Perguntei chorando para ele.

Ele me abraçou.

-Não... Você não fez nada de errado.

-Porque está tão distante então? Porque vai embora... Porque não olha mais pra mim?

-Rin... Confie em mim... Eu tenho um problema sério nas mãos... Esta difícil de resolver, mas logo eu o resolverei... Desculpe-me por te deixar assim. Por ficar distante. Eu realmente fique perturbado com o que esta acontecendo.

-Eu não posso te ajudar?

-Pode ficar ao meu lado... Assim você já me ajuda... E não tem nem noção de como.

-Eu falei que eu ficaria com você pra sempre... Então não precisa pedir.

Eu o fitei com meus olhinhos azuis, ele me retribuiu o olhar. Eu o beijei.

Eu sabia que ele estava preocupado, só não sabia do por que.

Havia alguém... Que o perturbava.

Aquela mulher... Ela era a razão dos tormentos dele.

A tempestade estava prestes a começar.


	10. A tempestade – Arashi

Capitulo 10 – A tempestade – Arashi

A tempestade finalmente começou.

Foi num dia chuvoso.

A cidade foi saqueada. Muitas pessoas das áreas mais pobres foram mortas de forma brutal. A polícia tentava conter a nova onde de crimes que se alastrava dia após dia... Desde o festival. Eu não sabia que havia uma conexão direta, eu não sabia que estava envolvida e eu também não sabia quem era a mente por de trás de tudo aquilo.

Gakupo não dormia mais, estava sempre sério. Eu sentia que estávamos passando por um momento muito difícil, mas não sabia a razão por de trás daquela situação tão crítica.

Subitamente as ondas de assassinatos pararam.

A cidade ficou calma, as famílias finalmente puderam enterrar seus mortos com alguma dignidade.

Gakupo estava no Jardim, chamou os Sakura no Kaze.

- O que conseguiram para mim?

Ted : - É ela e seu novo bando que estão por trás dessa nova onde de crimes, conseguimos matar alguns dos envolvidos e capturar outros, mas a situação está longe de ficar calma novamente.

Neru : - Ainda assim, parece que recuaram para as montanhas momentaneamente. Não sabemos os motivos, mas pelo que puder perceber estava ficando difícil manter o esconderijo.

Gakupo: - Para as montanhas... Esperta... Mas não o bastante Luka.

Gakupo ficou pensativo por alguns minutos. Teto foi ao chão. Todos a acudiram.

Ted: - Teto... Teto...

Haku: - Não fale tão alto não podemos ser ouvidos.

Foi nesse momento que eu sai para o jardim. Vi aquele monte de pessoas com roupas ninjas, não sabia o que pensar. As noticias diziam que os crimes foram cometidos por ninjas... Era a nossa vez de morrer? Eu ia correr, Gakupo me deteve.

-Não precisa ter medo... Estes são os meus ninjas, Rin... São os Sakura no Kaze.

-Sakura... no Kaze?

-Sim. Os cinco ventos que foram treinados para proteger a minha família e cumprir todas as minhas ordens. Eles foram reunidos depois de muito tempo para lutar contra o clã que está matando as pessoas do nosso vilarejo.

Eu o fitei, olhei para os demais. Ele prosseguiu com a sua fala.

-Este é Ted e sua esposa Teto, que acaba de desmaiar. Aquelas ali são Akita Neru e Haku e aquela que está na árvore é Meiko. Agora por favor Rin, preciso que você me ajude...

-Traga ela para dentro... Não a ninguém em casa.

Antes que Gakupo pudesse falar alguma coisa. Ele sorriu para mim. Estava satisfeito.

Ted trouxe Teto para dentro eu cuidei dela, com a ajuda de Haku. Quando ela acordou estava bem enjoada, vomitando bastante.

O diagnostico era simples, pelo ponto de vista de Haku, ou ela estava de ressaca (o que não era provável) ou ela estava grávida. Ficamos com a segunda opção, já que os dois eram casados e tinha aquelas relações... Que eu nunca tive... *Vergonha*

Enquanto eu cuidava de Teto, Gakupo teve uma reunião com os demais. Decidiu ir para as montanhas atrás de Luka e de seu bando. Mesmo existindo a probabilidade daquilo ser uma armadilha bem montada, meu marido não queria perder a chance de vencê-la sem causar a morte de inocentes.

Eu não sabia.

Ele não queria que eu soubesse de seus planos.

Naquela mesma noite, Gakupo escreveu uma carta para mim, deixando-a ao meu lado. Saiu.

Chamou Meiko.

-Meiko... Se algo acontecer comigo, mande os ventos recuarem e volte para cá. Proteja a Rin e a minha irmã, acima de tudo.

-Sim, meu senhor.

Meiko sentia um pesar em proferir aquelas palavras.

Ele partiu com ela. Encontraram os demais ventos no caminho, menos Teto.

-Como está a Teto, Ted?

Ted: - Melhor Gakupo-dono. Deixei-a na casa dos meus pais, ela ficará segura lá.

-Certo... Vamos.

Eles foram para as montanhas.

Seguindo as informações obtidas por Neru, achara o acampamento algumas horas do amanhecer.

Atacaram.

Estava tudo vazio.

Era uma armadilha.

Os ninjas de Luka atacaram. Os ventos responderam, no mesmo nível, estavam preparados para qualquer emboscada... Embora isso não alivie o coração de ninguém.

Luka observava do alto do penhasco, Gakupo sorriu e foi atrás dela.

Eles começaram a lutar. Espadas, atritos. O dia começa a clarear.

Um momento de distração, um golpe sujo... Aquela mulher jogou pó nos olhos do meu marido.

Ele escorregou, ela o apunhalou com a espada e o deixou cair. Seu corpo caiu no rio.

A luta entre os ventos e os ninjas parou. O sakura no kaze recuaram no mesmo instante.

Ela e seus ninjas saíram daquele local, não continuariam a luta... Por enquanto.

O dia clareou, o corpo de Gakupo não foi encontrado.

Acordei com o coração apertado, olhei para o lado... Estava vazio... peguei a carta...

Sentia que algo estava errado.

Chorei.

Parecia que meu marido estava morto.


	11. As memórias daquele que eu amo Watashi

Capitulo 11 – As memórias daquele que eu amo - Watashi no daisukina omoide

Algo jazia na margem do rio, era um corpo.

Alguém o recolheu.

Eu estava agoniada, encontrei a carta de Gakupo ao meu lado.

Chorei.

Meiko apareceu, sua face refletia o que tinha acontecido. Sem ela dizer uma palavra, eu já sabia... Sim, eu sabia. Chorei com mais força ainda, chegando a soluçar.

Len apareceu em meu quarto.

-Rin o que foi?

-O senhor Gakupo está morto.

Ele olhou para Meiko, como quem não acreditava que isso tivesse acontecido.

-Rin...

Ouvimos gritos. A cidade parecia estar completamente em pânico.

Len me fitou e me fez levantar.

-Vamos Rin, temos que sair daqui.

-Mas... – entre soluços e meu pranto, tentei falar.

-Rin-dono, ele está certo. Vamos.

Meiko e Len me tiraram de casa, não levamos nada. Quando já estávamos no alto do morro vimos... A cidade estava em chamas. Não entendia porque, mas tudo de ruim estava acontecendo exatamente naquele maldito dia.

Chegamos a uma cabana no meio da floresta, já passava do meio dia.

Os demais Sakura no Kaze estavam ali, menos Ted e Teto.

Akita - Não achamos a Miku-dono, nem Kaito-san. Pelo visto eles foram capturados muito antes da luta começar, Meiko.

Meiko – isso é ruim. A cidade está em pânico. Luka esta atacando a tudo e a todos, ninguém vai escapar. Ela vai atacar todas as familais influentes da região e tentar obter influencia com isso.

-Quem é Luka? – Eu fitei os presentes. Len me amparava. Mesmo tentando conter meu choro, eu tiver forças para perguntar.

Meiko me fitou.

-Há muito tempo, quando todos nós ainda éramos crianças, Gakupo-sama era um dos melhores aprendizes tanto nas artes de espada quanto nas artes marciais. Seu pai treinava a todos nós para formar um grupo de elite para proteger o vilarejo e os cidadãos quando à hora chegasse.

Formávamos o melhor grupo de todos. Fomos crescendo e melhorando. Luka era uma de nós, ela e Gakupo-sama nunca haviam se separado. Eram os melhores amigos, e a paixão nasceu nele, mas não nela.

Quando atingimos a maioridade, Luka nos traiu vendendo a família de Gakupo-sama a um grupo de mafiosos em troca de dinheiro.

Foi a pior traição para Gakupo-sama. Por isso, tudo é tão sombrio. Ele a amou e ela o traiu, ele jurou que jamais amaria novamente, até aparecer à senhorita. Uma flor amarela que desabrochou na primavera. Um ser tão alegre e único. Por isso vamos protegê-la.

Eu tentei sorrir, me levantei e fui pro quarto, sozinha. Len ficou, conversou com todos e ficou a par de toda a situação. Ele queria ajudar. Meu irmãozinho era um verdadeiro homem agora. Isso era tão bom, pena ter que ver isso numa situação como essas. Tão caótica.

Eu me sentei no chão, peguei a carta da Gakupo, que nem sequer havia aberto ainda.

Relutante, eu a abri...

"Minha querida Rin,

Possivelmente eu não estarei aqui, se você estiver lendo essa carta. Perdoe-me por não poder te contar tudo detalhadamente como você merecia. Mas reviver essas memórias que para mim são tão dolorosas, ainda é difícil. Embora o tempo tenha passado e eu não ame mais a Luka. Porém, as cicatrizes que ela me deixou ainda sobrevivem em mim.

Eu me tornei extremamente amargurado, depois de todo esse incidente. Fechei-me para o mundo e para todos ao meu redor. Porém, num dia qualquer eu vi uma menina de cabelos cor de ouro brincando com o irmão perto de um córrego. Ela tinha os olhos azuis e uma flor na cabeça.

Eu a observei por horas, vendo a sua alegria e toda a sua pureza. Meu coração obscuro foi tocado por toda a sua luz. Eu passei a desejar ver todos os dias aquela alegria e vislumbrar aquele sorriso tão doce. Eu busquei a menina até encontrá-la, eu a conheci e percebi que ela era muito mais do que só aquele sorriso. Ela me ensinou a amá-la e respeitá-la.

Rin, eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso nem por um segundo.

Gakupo."

Eu chorei.

Meu corpo se arqueou para frente. Contorci-me, chorei até a minha exaustão.

Não havia mais nada a dizer... Mais nada a fazer...


	12. Um momento de Tristeza

Capitulo 12 – Um momento de Tristeza... Para finalmente voltar a lutar- Kanashimi no shunkan... , Saishū-teki ni tatakau ni modoru

Fiquei dias e dias sem reação, eu quase não comia... Eu quase não dormia... Parecia um zumbi... Eu sentia que meu corpo morria por dentro cada dia um pouco.

Meu irmão tentava me ajudar, mas até ele... Meu gêmeo... Minha metade... Percebia que era inútil. Eu realmente queria simplesmente definhar.

Lembro-me claramente...

Já faziam 3 dias... Todos estavam preocupados, Len estava desistindo de mim.

Meiko-san se levantou depois que ele voltou com meu prato de comida. Ela caminhou até o quarto. Me levantou do fuuton e meu deu um tabefe como eu jamais havia levado na vida.

Meiko: - Vai ficar ai chorando por mais quantos dias? Vai ficar se lamentando ou vai fazer valer a morte dele? Ele morreu por que queria proteger a todos e você fica se lamentando? Você foi à única de quem ele se despediu. Agora pare de agir como uma coitada e levante esta cabeça e olhe em frente. Ele te amava e você vai deixar que todos pereçam nas mãos da Luka só porque você preferiu definhar a fazer algo de útil?

Ela me jogou no fuuton, eu fiquei cabisbaixa. Mas deveria admitir que ela estava certa, eu só estava chorando e não tinha feito nada para fazer valer o sacrifício do meu marido.

Meiko-san saiu e fechou a porta. Não falei com ninguém até o amanhecer. Foi quando finalmente terminei com meu aprisionamento voluntario naquele quarto.

-O que vocês podem fazer para salvar a cidade e as famílias?

Akita: - Primeiro vamos nos agrupar e planejar o que podemos fazer. Com a sua ajuda teremos verbas e acesso as coisas de Gakupo-san, mas temos que ser rápidos... Esta cabana logo será achada pelos ninjas da Luka, por isso estaremos mudando em breve. Você e o Len são nossos protegidos e não iremos falhar.

E assim foi feito.

Por aproximadamente um mês, mudamos de endereço muitas vezes, mas sempre nos arredores da cidade. Conseguimos os armamentos necessários e muito as outras coisas. Porém, era uma questão de tempo... Todos nós sabíamos que uma hora ou outra seriamos encurralados e deveríamos estar prontos para quando isso acontecesse.

E o tempo foi passando... Já fazia 2 meses que Luka ainda não parecia se mover.

A espera começava a se tornar insuportável. Mas ela teve algo de bom... Meu irmão e Meiko começaram a ficar mais próximos. Ela o ensinou alguns golpes de artes marciais e também um jeito melhor de atacar com a espada... Mas quem dera ter ficado só nisso...

Sim... eles se aproximaram também como homem e mulher. Embora não parecesse inicialmente, com o passar dos dias isso foi se tornando mais claro.

Eu fiquei feliz... pelo menos uma coisa boa acontecia naquela loucura toda.

Mas a felicidade momentânea estava com os dias contados.

Já fazia dois meses... e uma das coisas que me intrigava é que não havia noticias de Miku-san ou de Kaito-san... pelo menos até chegar aquela carta... uma carta de Luka, onde nos estamos morando no momento... sim ela sabia de todos os nossos passos... só nós que não havíamos notado.

"Eu sei aonde vocês estão... Na verdade eu sempre soube... Mas bem... Quero avisar a vocês que a Miku e o Kaito estão sob meu poder... e caso não entreguem a loirinha. eu acho que acontecerá um pequeno acidente com eles.

Tragam a mulher do Gakupo para a estrada no pé da montanha a meia noite, caso contrário, os dois morrem!"

Era obvio que ninguém tinha a intenção de me entregar, mas não havia outro modo... Ela ameaçava a vida da minha cunhada e do Kaito-san... discutimos quase todas as possibilidades, mas nada adiantou.

Eu decidi que iria em entregar. Todos foram contra, mas eu tinha um bom argumento.

-Se eu me entregar... Podemos descobrir aonde é a sede dela e como é feita a organização tática... Vocês podem descobrir as casas e tudo mais... E ir desorganizando ela por dentro. Vocês podem fazer isso... não podem?

Haku: - Sim... mas não podemos deixar você ir sozinha até lá... Temos que colocar alguém lá com você... Akita... Acha que consegue?

Akita: - Me fingir de traidora? Não gosto, mas acho que consigo sim... Levar a RIn vai ser uma ótima camuflagem... posso conseguir as coisas e mandar pra vocês pelos tsurus...

Meiko: - Certo contamos com vocês...

E assim... começa a verdadeira luta...

Akita Neru e eu fomos ao encontro de Megurine Luka no pé da montanha. Neru contou uma história que pareceu bem real... Falou que não queriam me entregar, mas que ela conseguiu fugir matando Len e ferindo gravemente Haku...

Para tornar esta historia mais real, nos sujamos as nossas roupas com sangue, bagunçamos os cabelos, eu rasguei meu kimono... alem de não para de chorar pela morte do meu irmão... Afinal tínhamos que ser convincentes...

Foi difícil e arriscado... Mas finalmente conseguimos nos infiltrar.

Miku-san e Kaito-san foram liberados, mas estavam sob constante vigia...

Eu fui levada para a casa do meu falecido marido... Era o quartel general dela. Akita foi colocada pra cuidar de mim, e assim começa a parte mais dolorosa de toda a nossa historia...


	13. O sangue inocente que escorre

Capitulo 13 – O sangue inocente que escorre ~ Nagareru tsumi no nai chi

Então, em meu cárcere eu finalmente volto aos meus relatos. Devo dizer que esta parte é um tanto difícil de colocar no papel, contar o que eu vi e o que desejavam fazer comigo é algo que não desejaria para ninguém. Afinal eu ainda estava me recuperando da minha perda maior... Meu Gakupo-san...

Mas bem...

Neru era minha guardiã, como disse no capitulo anterior, e disso partiremos para o relato em si.

Luka não confiava inteiramente em Neru, por isso deixava seus capangas em alerta, claro que minha amiga loirinha era esperta e ágil, por isso não se deixou ser pega nas trocas de informação com nossos companheiros.

Eu ficava a maior parte do tempo sozinha, trancada no quarto que fora meu e de meu marido. Aquela casa parecia mais tenebrosa do que eu já tinha visto antes. Era como se um fantasma tivesse tomado conta de tudo... Um espírito maligno que desejava vingança e sangue. Meu coração apertava... Mas minhas lágrimas nunca caíram enquanto permaneci naquele cárcere.

Passaram, pelo menos, três meses desde que eu e Neru tínhamos vindo para aquele lugar.

Neste tempo, Luka dominou toda a vila e prendeu todas as famílias importantes. Ao menos, descobri que Miku-san e Kaito-san ainda estavam vivos, junto com os demais prisioneiros em uma mansão na cidade. Os políticos e outras figuras importantes foram mantidos em outros locais.

Neru, aos poucos e sem chamar a atenção, levantou todas as informações. Onde e como estavam essas pessoas, como estavam suas famílias e alguns planos de ataque.

Em nossa base agora no coração da cidade, todos os remanescentes executavam o seu trabalho de maneira fenomenal... Meu irmãozinho... Len, se tornou um ótimo espadachim graças a Meiko-san... Eles se aproximaram muito também, embora eu não soubesse o quanto ainda... Mas logo eu ficaria ciente.

Estávamos entrando quase no quarto mês de meu cárcere. Os capangas de Luka transformaram a cidade em um verdadeiro inferno. Pilhavam, maltratavam faziam o que desejavam e como desejavam.

Eu fui maltratada, mas eles não ousaram me tocar de modo algum. As marcas em meu corpo foram causadas por outra pessoa... Luka, sim... Ela me submeteu a uma tortura na frente de todos, ás feridas em meu corpo... Eu ainda tenho suas cicatrizes.

Quantas vezes, Neru fitou friamente eu sento chicoteada e surrada, sem poder fazer nada. Eu sabia que ela queria me ajudar, mas que ela não o fazia para não por em risco nossos companheiros e nosso plano de nos livramos daquela megera.

Por mais que doesse, eu nunca chorei. Havia decido que ela não seria capaz de arrancar mais nenhuma lagrima minha... Não daria este prazer a ela.

Numa noite de chuva, eu estava sentada olhando para a luz da vela, agora pequena... Logo ela iria apagar. Luka adentrou em meu cárcere, eu a fitei e ela me fitou. Nossos olhos se cruzaram e assim permaneceram por longos minutos. Nenhuma palavra, mas eu sentia que algo ruim estava por vir. Neru estava atrás dela.

-Amanhã fedelha... Amanhã sua cabeça vai sujar o chão deste quarto, amanhã eu matarei você aqui.

Neu engoliu seco, se segurando. Eu abaixei a face, minhas forças haviam sumido naquele momento. Toda a coragem que eu tinha havia escapado com o vento produzido por aquelas gélidas palavras. Eu morreria então? Ela me mataria e assim acabaria tudo?

Eu finalmente estaria derrotada?

Tantas dúvidas, mas somente uma certeza, eu morreria.

Neru contatou nossos companheiros ainda naquela noite. Ninguém acreditava.

Haku: bem já era de se esperar depois do que havia acontecido... Ela matou Kamui-san... matar a Rin-san era questão de tempo.

Meiko: Não podemos deixá-la morrer, mas como agir?

Len: não a minha irmã não vai morrer...

Ted: Calma Len... Vamos dar um jeito... Se ao menos a Teto pudesse estar aqui... Ela era boa com estratégias e riscos.

Meiko: Mas ele não esta, não se preocupe Ted, nós...

Len: Eu vou ficar no lugar dela.

Haku: Como assim?

Len: simples, a Luka não sabe que nós somos gêmeos não é? Então, nós invadimos o quartel general e eu troco de lugar com a Rin onee-san.

Meiko: ficou louco como você...

Len tocou a face de Meiko e ela contemplou o amor em seus olhos.

Len: ela é a minha irmã que eu jurei aquele homem que iria proteger. Ela deve viver para acabar com esse pesadelo Meiko, e você deve viver com ela... Por isso me ajude, é o último favor que eu te peço.

Não preciso dizer que entre lágrimas, ela foi beijada pelo meu irmão.

O plano era esse e não havia mais tempo para pensar. Eles conheciam todas as entradas e saídas do quartel general de Luka, além de conhecer o modo das patrulhas graças às informações de Neru.

E assim, num dia de chuva, lá pelas 4 horas da tarde o plano foi posto em pratica. Minha execução seria ao anoitecer, o que acontecia às 6 horas da tarde.

Uma verdadeira corrida contra o tempo, mas não havia escolha.

A mim, só restava me preparar para o pior, nem Neru sabia do plano louco deles, talvez realmente tenha sido melhor assim...

As horas iam passando e meu coração apertando. Ouvia passos no corredor ao mesmo tempo que os trovoes reluziam lá fora. A porta lateral, que dava para o jardim foi aberta, vi Len e sorri.

Len: tire suas roupas Rin.

RIn: por que? Como assim?

Antes que pudesse receber uma resposta ele tirou meu kimono. Não entendia nada. Então, me jogou suas roupas.

-Vista onee-chan, Meiko-san esta esperando do lado de fora. Vá rápido senão podemos ser descobertos.

-Len, não... você vai...

As lagrimas iam romper na minha face. Ele me abraçou.

-Viva... você merece um futuro e só você pode derrota-la.

Meiko entrou e me arrancou dos braços do meu irmão. Ela me levou no colo para arvore próxima. Foi o máximo que conseguimos ir sem chamar a atenção. Luka entrou no quarto com uma katana, e sorrindo disse.

-Hora de morrer, fedelha... Morra como aquele que você amou.

Ela desferiu o golpe...

Fechei meus olhos.

Meiko colocou a mão em minha boca para que ninguém me ouvisse soluçando e assim que a patrulha sumiu de vista, ela me levou para longe.

Mais uma pessoa foi tirada de mim.

O sangue escorreu novamente pelas mãos daquela mulher.

Ela pagaria.


	14. O último suspiro Saigo no Agaki

Capitulo 14 – O último suspiro ~ Saigo no Agaki

Não havia mais tempo para esperas.

Meu coração estava tão rechaçado por dentro, que nem mesmo lágrimas eu era capaz de derramar.

Minha face estava obscura, não havia mais emoções, não havia mais dizeres... Não sobrara nada para mim, ela havia tirado tudo o que eu amei...

-Pausa.-

Então, eu deveria tirar tudo dela também... E com um golpe tão forte e tão intenso, para nunca mais ser esquecido.

Minhas feridas cicatrizaram... As do meu corpo, mas as que viviam em meu coração eram fendas abertas, que jamais cicatrizariam.

Estávamos alojados na casa de Ted... Teto estava entrando nos últimos meses de gestação. Suas mãos gentis que cuidaram das feridas do meu corpo... Numa noite, levantei-me e sai do quarto onde costumava ficar. Todos estavam numa sala tentando formular um plano.

-Meiko. – minha voz soou fria e firme. Ela engoliu seco e todos me fitaram;

-Hai, Rin-san.

-Quero que vocês apressem a montagem do plano de ataque. Quando chegar a lua cheia, em 5 dias, quero tudo pronto para acabar com tudo o que ela mais ama.

Fitaram-me com certo medo, eu me retirei. Eu havia me tornado alguém oco... Não havia mais dor... Não havia mais coração ou lágrimas... só feridas.

Haku: -ela esta sem emoções...

Meiko: - A senhorita perdeu tudo, o que esperavam dela?

Ted: - Mesmo assim... Ela quer vingança... E apesar de temer por minha vida, eu vou dar essa vingança a ela.

Teto: - Ninguém vai mais morrer neste solo Ted... Talvez o único sangue que suje esta terra, seja o sangue profano de quem causou toda essa dor.

Isso nenhum de nós sabia se iria ou não acontecer, mas atacaríamos, mesmo que fosse para morrer.

Neru ainda servia a Luka, mas secretamente conseguia as informações para nós. Logo, tínhamos todas as informações sobre armas, suprimentos, sobre os nobres e suas famílias, além das forças de apoio que ela dispunha.

Luka andava ocupada demais para se preocupar com o restante dos Sakura no Kaze. Ela começara um ataque a uma vila vizinha, então seus olhos estavam voltados para aqueles ataques. Isso dava uma ótima chance, já que atacaríamos de dentro de sua própria vila.

Devem-se perguntar como tínhamos suprimentos e armas para este plano...

Pois bem, graças às habilidades de negociação de Haku com algumas vilas vizinhas conseguimos adquirir explosivos de boa qualidade, além de espadas e comida.

O plano era simples, havia exatamente 6 casas principais em torno da vila. Nestas os guardas e a policia de Luka se mantinham divididos em batalhões, e dispunham de comida; depois havia 3 casas de armazenagem de comida e armas, mais no centro. Essas nove casas seriam os alvos iniciais, onde colocaríamos os explosivos.

Quanto às explosões começassem, Haku e Ted deveriam libertar os nobres e suas famílias, enquanto Meiko e eu seguiríamos para a casa do meu falecido marido, onde Neru manteria Luka presa até a nossa chegada.

Simples, talvez só no modo de falar não é?

Mas bem, foi isso que fizemos. Os explosivos foram colocados nas nove casas principais pouco antes do anoitecer.

Primeira fase estava concluída.

A lua nascia bela e cheia no céu. Uma bela visão eu diria. Meu kimono estava entreaberto. As faixas de ataduras estavam à mostra. Havia uma kodachi (espada curta) em minhas mãos, sim eu sabia usá-la. A embainhei e sai. Meiko já me esperava.

-Vamos Meiko.

-Hai, Rin-san.

Juntamos-nos a Ted e Haku. Partimos.

Teto estava com o coração nas mãos e rezava por nossa volta... Ela queria que o filho dela conhece-se o pai e seus melhores amigos.

Movíamos-nos como o vento. As explosões começaram chamando a atenção de todos. Corpos carbonizados, fogo e destruição... Foi este nosso rastro naquela noite.

Meiko e eu seguimos para a casa de meu falecido marido. Ted e Haku foram libertar os reféns.

Tivemos uma surpresa agradável... A população oprimida saia nas ruas combatendo os últimos guardas restantes.

Eles queriam o fim daquela tirania.

Enquanto isso Luka ficara sabendo do que acontecia. Sua ira apareceu de imediato. Mandou preparar seus homens que ela mesma daria cabo dos "arruaceiros". Porem, teve uma doce surpresa...

-Estamos trancados? Meu batalhão esta morto?

Seu grito de raiva foi insurdecedor.

-Problemas com os seus oficiais incompetentes? Acho que eles gostaram de provar das minhas adagas.

-Neru... Eu devia ter imaginado...

Neru sorriu.

-Eu sei que portões fechados não te segurariam, ai resolvi fechar a casa e matar seus homens. Acho que você se esqueceu como os Sakura no Kaze são habilidosos.

-Ora sua...

Uma luta entre as duas começou, Porém era obvia que a habilidade de Luka com a katana era bem superior a de Neru.

Akita não demorou a cair ferida no jardim.

-Vou te ensinar como traidores morrem.

Um estalo do vento. Um chute.

Meiko havia chegado em cima da hora, acertando a mão espada de Luka com seu pé, fazendo a espada cair longe, ficado no solo.

-Meiko...

-De joelhos Luka. – Meiko tirou sua kunai e apontou para ela. A outra obedeceu, muito a contra gosto.

-Então é você que vai me matar? Ridículo, isso não vai trazer seu mestre de volta a vida.

-Não sou eu quem irá decidir se sua vida será tirada ou não.. e sim, ela.

Meiko apontou para as sombras. EU saltei da arvore e caminhei ate que a luz do luar mostrasse bem meu rosto para aquela mulher.

-Eu... Eu... EU matei você!

Ela estava em estado de choque, era como se visse um fantasma.

-Não... Quem você matou foi meu irmão gêmeo.

Os lábios dela tremeram, Neru estava de pé do lado direito de Luka, enquanto Meiko estava do lado esquerdo. Pela primeira vez vi sua face em mais completo terror.

-Não vou matar você... Apesar de ter tirado aqueles que eu mais amava. Você vai viver com a sua dor ate os seus últimos dias de agonia, guardando meu rosto no fim da sua invasão. Lembrando das mortes que você causou e de toda a dor. É esta a minha sentença para você.

Sua face ficou obscura, com um movimento não previsto por Neru ou Meiko, ela as derrubou e tomou a kunai para si, investindo contra mim. Eu ia desembainhar a kodachi, porém seria tarde demais... Ela era mais rápida que eu... Seria esse meu fim?

Gotas de sangue caíram no chão.

Não eram meus e sim dela...

Minha kodachi ainda estava embainhada...

-Eu disse que te mataria se você ousasse encostar nela.

Cabelos esvoaçantes, olhos bem azuis. A lua estava atrás dele.

-Você... – A voz de Luka já faltava, sua mão estava ensangüentada e com uma shuriken em fincada nela.

Meus olhos não acreditavam no que viam... era uma alma... um anjo...

Estava em choque. Seu kimono estava aberto, a faixa em seu tórax denunciava o ferimento da ultima luta.

Ele estava vivo?

Gakupo realmente estava vivo?

Ele saltou, caindo perante Luka. Segurou seus cabelos para trás, de forma violenta, fazendo-a levantar bastante o queixo.

-Você achou mesmo que um golpe ridículo daqueles iria me matar? Hora Luka que ridículo da sua parte. Eu jamais morreria para um ser desprezível como você.

Ele apontou a katana para o peito dela.

Meus olhos se fecharam.

O braço dele se moveu e... parou. Minhas mãos o impediram de continuar.

-Por que? – sem olhar para mim ele perguntou.

-Porque ela merece pagar pelo que fez, a morte é um castigo brando demais para ela.

Ele sorriu e abaixou a espada.

-Esta certa...

Algum surgiu.

-Kamui-san, os nobres foram libertos, os últimos ninjas aniquilados e sua irmã e Kaito-san estão bem.

-Obrigado Ruko...

Neru fitou a recém chegada, assim como Meiko.

-Vocês três, levem este ser antes que eu realmente deseje matá-la.

Elas consentiram e levaram Luka. Ficamos ali no jardim, em silencio por muito tempo.

Do mesmo modo que havíamos ficado depois que ele decidiu não matar nossa inimiga.

O vento soprava.

Um sussurro.

Um movimento...

Um beijo... com direito a um abraço apertado.

Lágrimas por minha face...

Era ele que voltava para mim.


	15. Pétalas da Primavera Haru no hanabira

Capitulo 15 – Pétalas da Primavera ~ Saigo no Agaki

Finalmente aquele inverno tenebroso havia passado.

As flores começavam a dar sinais de que iam desabrochar em breve.

Meu coração finalmente podia respirar aliviado, embora houvessem dores e feridas que só o tempo iria curar.

Talvez estejam se perguntando como Gakupo escapou vivo depois de ter levado um golpe que o mataria... A resposta é simples... Ruko o havia salvado.

Ela era um ninja que fazia parte dos Sakura no Kaze, por amor a Teto acabou aderindo a causa de Luka no passado, mas no final daquelas batalhas Gakupo não ceifou sua vida e deu a ela um novo propósito: se redimir de seu mal. Desde então ela esteve vivendo no exílio, longe de seus antigos amigos e com vergonha de seus atos.

Quando soube que Luka havia voltado, tratou de vigiá-la de perto. Viu a batalha contra ela e meu marido e por isso conseguiu salva-lo quando ele caiu no rio.

E assim, ele voltou para mim no momento em que eu mais precisava.

Agora estávamos em paz. A casa onde moramos foi demolida e demos o terreno para a construção de um hospital.

Nos mudamos para o outro lado do bosque das cerejeiras, para uma casa mais alegre.

O bebe de Teto nasceu bem neste começo de primavera... Uma linda menina, tinha olhos vermelhinhos e cabelos vermelhos como os pais... Embora eu ainda ache que ela seja mais a cara do Ted.

Ruko recebu o convite para morar com eles... Não aceitou pelas coisas do passado, mas também não foi embora... Neru e Haku a fizeram ir morar com elas... O resto deixo ao cargo de vocês imaginarem... Bebedeira era o top dos acontecimentos naquela casa...

Hahahaha

Bem... A cidade se reconstruía, Miku-san e Kaito-san finalmente haviam se casado. Formavam um casal bonito... Depois do casamento um sossego absoluto tomou conta da minha vida e da do meu marido.

Mas faltava algo... E com toda aquela ausência algo de novo em mim havia aflorado...

Numa manhã sai para fazer compras com Teto e sua filhinha, Rika.

Depois de escolhermos e vermos muitas coisas, nós nos sentamos próximas a um lago.

-Ela esta tão bonitinha Teto-san...

-Sim, Ted e eu estamos muito felizes que ela tenha nascido bem e com saúde... Mas... Rin-san... Agora que o Kamui-san esta de volta... Quando é que vão nos agraciar com seus filhos?

Enrubesci... De fato, já fazia algum tempo desde a derrota de Luka, e eu e Gakupo não havíamos feito nada... Me encolhi.

-Gomen, Rin-san não quis deixá-la constrangida.

-Não tudo bem, Teto-san... A verdade é que eu não sei. – escondia meu rosto completamente vermelho.

Ela riu... Talvez compreendesse o que se passava entre nós dois, mas preferiu ficar calada. Passamos o dia todo em função das compras... Eram kimonos, acessórios, objetos, coisas para a neném... Só posso dizer que foi um dia muito bom para mim. Quando cheguei em casa, Gakupo ainda não havia chego. Ele estava ajudando a reestruturar a cidade e geralmente trabalhava até tarde.

O jantar foi servido só para mim, isso estava começando a ficar rotineiro. Já não o via muito por causa do trabalho, por um lado isso me irritava profundamente, mas o que eu podia fazer? Afinal, por outro eu compreendia que era necessária a ajuda dele.

Jantei e fui dormir. Era uma noite clara e gostosa de primavera, as sakuras já haviam começado a desabrochar. Deixei a porta, que dava do quarto para o jardim, aberta e assim adormeci olhando a lua cheia.

Já era tarde quando meu marido finalmente chegou. Deu-me um beijo nos lábios, mas com cuidado para que eu não acordasse e foi tomar um banho.

Voltou pouco tempo depois, sentando-se perto da porta, ficando a fitar a lua. Meiko-san apareceu. O barulho dela acabou me acordando... Ela estava um pouco desajeitada.

-Perdoe-me com acordá-la, Rin-sama.

-Não há problema algum, mas o que há com você, Meiko-san, eu nunca a ouvi chegando antes...

-Não é bem um problema, meu amor... é quem...

-Como assim? – olhei para Gakupo e depois para Meiko sem compreender nada. Meiko ficou um pouco corada, isso me deixou mais confusa ainda.

-Conte para ela Meiko... Ela merece saber.

Aquilo estava me deixando muito curiosa e ao mesmo tempo apreensiva.

-Bem... Sei que foi muito doloroso perder o Len-san... Mas quero que saiba Rin-sama, que uma parte dele vive dentro de mim agora.

Eu fiquei pasma... Ela levou as mãos ao ventre e eu finalmente pude concluir tudo... Ela e meu irmão haviam tido uma noite juntos... Aquilo me deixou feliz, ao mesmo tempo triste e ao mesmo tempo com inveja dele.

Fiquei feliz por saber que meu irmão havia deixado algo para nós, fiquei triste porque ele não estaria aqui para ver seu filho ou filha nascer, e com inveja porque até nisso ele havia me superado.

Dei um sorriso meio forçado para Meiko.

-Ele te amava, então... Desculpe-me por tirá-lo de você Meiko-san.

Abaixei minha cabeça. Sentia as lágrimas me vindo aos olhos.

-Ele desejava que você vivesse Rin-san... Ele sentia que você deveria viver... Não me deve desculpas e sim eu que lhe devo um imenso agradecimento por ter me dado a oportunidade de poder ter esse bebe...

Ela fez um gesto de honradez e se foi. Fiquei encolhida, sentada na cama.

-Ela não contou isso para você se sentir mal, Rin...

-Ele morreu por minha culpa...

-Baka.

Gakupo me abraçou forte.

-Ele escolheu esse caminho porque amava você, Rin, e queria te dar a chance de viver porque sabia que não havia chegado há sua hora... Contra a Luka você podia fazer muito mais do que ele e, além disso, Len era sue irmão, quis te proteger a todo custo. Não torne o ato honrado dele algo digno de pena.

Fiquei quieta, como quem repetia mentalmente cada palavra que ele me dizia.

Soltei um longo suspiro. Olhei para a lua, ela estava tão cheia quanto na noite que Gakupo voltará para mim... Fiquei vermelha em lembrar-se de como ele estava naquela noite.

-O que foi? Porque esta corada?

-... N-nada. – tentei disfarçar inutilmente.

-Rin...

É havia algo, e ele sabia.

-N-nada eu... Eu só lembrei aquela noite em que você voltou... Você estava tão diferente...

-Você também... Parecia até uma boneca... Uma boneca de gelo. Mas agora aqui esta, a minha bela flor amarela de volta.

Sorri. Realmente El sabia aquietar meu coração e me fazer esquecer dos sentimentos de dor.

Só de estar em seus braços eu conseguia me perder completamente.

Eu fitei seu rosto. Seus lábios pareciam chamar os meus, que foram ao encontro dos dele sem hesitar.

Talvez eu tivesse perdido a minha vergonha, mas meus lábios realmente não queriam desgrudar dos dele, fazendo um beijo longo e duradouro. Eu fiquei meio sem jeito, quando olhei para a face dele novamente.

-Viu? Eu não disse que você iria florescer naturalmente?

Ele sorriu para mim e eu entendi que estava realmente pronta.

Gentilmente, Gakupo me colocou na nossa cama, me fitou antes de abrir meu kimono. Seus olhos azuis me acalmavam. Suas cariciais começaram a me aquecer de um modo único.

Entre beijos, carinhos e abraços, consumamos nossa primeira vez.

Perante aquela sua cheia, eu finalmente me entreguei a quem eu amava.

Essa é a história que marcou a minha vida e a de muitas pessoas.

Esta nas ultimas frases e por isso é chegada a hora de contar o que aconteceu com todos os personagens:

Ted e Teto tiveram mais dois filhos, dessa vez, gêmeos, mas quando a Rika-chan já tinha quase 6 anos e estava muito lindinha.

Haku e Neru acabaram abrindo um restaurante, mas não largaram o sake – que as vezes faltava pros clientes. –

Ruko continuou a viver com suas duas companheiras, mas seu ramo de trabalho foi treinar militares japoneses.

Luka ficou na prisão ate o fim de seus dias, como punição por seus crime.

Meiko deu a luz a um menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, a quem deu o nome de Lyon.

E, para acabar... Eu e Gakupo tivemos um filho, Kyoutaro, ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis... e 6 anos depois eu dei a luz a nossa filha, Sayuri, de cabelos violeta como os do pai.

Muito obrigado por terem ouvido meu relato e por desejarem saber da minha vida.

Domo Arigatou.


End file.
